Widow and the Devil
by saraiza
Summary: She had spent years to become what she would become, but she became something she had never trained for; a mother. The Red Room, had they known, would have taken the child and trained if it had been born a girl, but she had a son. A son who would find himself in his father's arms just days after his birth. Natalia hoped Matthew would understand why she did what she had to do.
1. Not Natalie Rushman

**Widow and the Devil**

**So, I don't own The Avengers or Daredevil...Damn.**

**Summary: She had spent years to become what she would become, but she became something she had never trained for; a mother. The Red Room, had they known, would have taken the child and trained if it had been born a girl, but she had a son. A son who would find himself in his father's arms just days after his birth. Natalia hoped Matthew would understand why she did what she had to do.**

* * *

_November 2000_

She had seen his eyes only a few times.

They were brown but lifeless. They were hard to read, but something told Natalia Romanoff that he could read her. He knew things that no blind man should know, and that intrigued her.

It was a snowy day in Hell's Kitchen, but Natalia was outside taking in the distorted beauty of it. It was different from her home, the snow. She had seen it fall, but never around her. She had never seen the snowfall around buildings and streets. The Red Room kept her from going out when it snowed. She was hardly let out unless it was for training, in both the snow and on warm days. Someone always died at the end of it, regardless of the weather. More often then not, their blood had soaked her hands.

Now was different. She wasn't in the Red Room, and she wouldn't be for another year. Her first assignment had finally come, and she didn't want to fail the honor that had been bestowed upon her.

In two years time, her graduation ceremony would take place. She had her trust in the Red Room, after all, they had raised her and made her the young woman she was today, but she wasn't ready to graduate. She wasn't ready to commit, but she would once she was. Or, at least that is what she told herself.

She watched as the snow rained down. She didn't stop until she had run into someone. The unexpected movement had nearly made her lunge at the young man in front of her until she saw his eyes. They were looking at her, but at the same time, they were not.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, her American accent foreign on her lips. She quickly helped the young man up, his eyes never responding to hers, which kept themselves planted firmly on his face. He was around her age, his brown hair was short, and yet somehow still managed to fall just above his unseeing eyes. He was handsome, Natalia thought before shoving it deep within her mind. She was not to get close to anyone but her target, whom she had yet to meet. Yet to gain his trust and eliminate once they were established with one another. The young man now holding on to her arm was not apart of her assignment, and a part of Natalia was glad for it, though she would never admit it.

"Are you alright?" She asked as the young man found his footing.

He gave her a friendly smile, though she could see the hint of mischief on his lips.

"I'm alright, thank you for helping me up," he told Natalia. "I'm sorry if I was in your way."

"I should be the one apologizing," Natalia said as she awkwardly laughed. She held out her hand once the young man let go of her arm. "I'm Natalie Rushman." Her cover name, at least while she was in Hell's Kitchen.

"Matthew Murdock," the young man introduced, though he didn't shake her hand. His head cocked itself to the side as he said, "I'm sorry, are you holding out your hand for me to shake it?"

"I am," Natalia said, momentarily confused before she saw the items Matthew had dropped on the ground. A heavy book covered in what appeared to be braille, and a white cane. She could see a pair of broken, dark sunglasses nearby. Her eyes widened as she realized the young man in front of her was blind.

Matthew chuckled, causing Natalia to look at him.

"Yes, I'm blind," the young man said as he stuck his hand out and after a few moments of it hovering towards Natalia's outstretched hand, he shook it.

"Oh," Natalia said after the handshaking stopped. "Then I am really sorry about bumping into you."

"It's fine, Natalie. It happens to me more often than I like."

"I wasn't looking where I was going, so I should be the one saying I'm sorry," Natalia said, "and I'm sorry."

Matthew smiled, "apology accepted."

She watched as Matthew seemingly struggled to look for his dropped items. He found them rather quickly for a blind man, especially considering the distance between where they had been, and where his glasses had been. It was strange, but she didn't ask the New Yorker about it. There seemed to be more to him, and Natalia wanted to find out what.

Of course, while she completed her assignment for the Red Room.

* * *

_March 2001_

Two red lines, the last thing she never thought she would ever see.

Natalia was in the bathroom of her "absent uncle's" apartment. The pink pregnancy test was lying on the dingy, cigarette-stained sink, along with the other two tests she had gotten from the little convenience store nearby.

A knock on the door pulled Natalia's eyes away from the tests. Frowning, she quickly discarded the sticks into the little wastebasket next to the toilet.

"Just a second!" Natalia yelled out as she turned on the faucet. The water hit her face, but she didn't care as she quickly washed her hands. She turned the water off after she was done and left the bathroom.

Forcing a smile on her face as Natalie Rushman took over, Natalia opened the door to find Matt Murdock standing there.

"Hey," Natalia said, grinning as she stepped aside to let the young man in. "So, the nuns let you out of solitary I see."

Matt snorted as he smirked, "something like that, Nat."

Natalia forced out a laugh, though she did find the blind teenager's words humorous.

She examined the New Yorker's face before she let her lips crash against his.

She let herself forget why she was in America. She let herself believe that she was Natalie Rushman, a girl who was forced to stay with her uncle after her mother's overdose. She let herself forget about what would be coming in the next couple of months, and about what she was to do before going back to the Red Room.

For once, it was easy to let everything go, but it would be impossible to let go of this moment.

* * *

_August 2001_

She looked down at her son's brown eyes. His father's eyes, though her sons were full of life. The first he saw was her, but not that he would remember.

It was dark by the time Natalia reached her son's father's apartment. It was near the orphanage Matt had stayed in since his own father died, Natalia hoped the same would not be so for their son.

It had been months since she last saw Matt, she didn't want him to know about her pregnancy. She didn't want him to believe that she would stay. For him, and for the newborn in her arms.

She looked up at the apartment Matt had managed to get. She knew he was going to leave it once he left for college, she wondered if that would still be the case after she leaves.

Looking down at the baby in her arms, she wouldn't say his name. She made sure that her braille typed letter was safely tucked into her son's blanket. She hoped that they both would one day understand why she left.

Looking down at the infant, Natalia kissed his forehead before entering the rundown apartment building. She walked up the stairs until she reached the fifth floor. She walked to the third door on her right and knocked on the door without any hesitation.

_"Just a second!"_ Natalia heard on the other side.

Looking at the baby in her arms, Natalia gave him a shaky smile before gently placing him on the ground. She didn't look back as the door opened, and by the time Matt noticed the baby on the ground, Natalia was already halfway down the steps.

She ran out of the building and composed herself before she could be noticed. She wouldn't let herself cry, though she wanted to. She wanted to stay, but she couldn't. The Red Room wouldn't like that.

Natalia didn't look back as she walked away. Her face expressed no emotion as she got further away from a life she could have had.

* * *

Matt knew that Natalie, or whoever she was, had been at the door. He should have gone after her, especially since they hadn't seen each other in months.

Carrying the infant who couldn't be over a few days old, Matt knew why the mysterious girl kept her distance.

The baby was awake, judging by his steady but rapid heartbeats. He was going to cry, and Matt instinctively started to awkwardly bounce the baby in his arms.

As he gently bounced the baby in his arms, a letter fell out of the infant's blanket. Frowning, Matt bent down and quickly picked it up. He silently walked over to his bed, gently placed the baby in the middle of it, and opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter. His hands gingerly ran over the braille.

_Matt,_

_I'm sorry. It seems like I say that a lot. I shouldn't be telling you this over a letter, but it's not safe for me to say it in person or over the phone. Hopefully, none of my mentors know braille if they do somehow find you and our son. He was born earlier this week, on the tenth. I won't tell you where because it wasn't the safest place to be, but he was born here in Hell's Kitchen. I couldn't risk going to a hospital, my mentors would have found out if I did. His name is Peter, by the way. Peter Jonathan Murdock. I originally was going to name him Ivan, after the man who raised me until he gave me to the Red Room. It would to oblivious, though. Peter, on the other hand, is close enough that it still honors him. I remember you telling me about your father and I figured that by naming our son after him would honor him as well._

_My name's not Natalie Rushman. You probably already know that though. You always seem to be able to read between the lines, don't you? I won't tell you my real name, it's not safe. I should have never continued on seeing you after I ran into you all those months ago. I could have put you in danger had my mentors found out, especially since you distracted me from my assignment. I won't give you the details. I doubt I will ever see you again._

_I care very deeply about you,_

_Nat_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue?**

**I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.**

**Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.**

**Until next time...**


	2. A Strange Individual, Mr Murdock

Widow and the Devil

So, I don't own _The Avengers _or _Daredevil_...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

* * *

_Previously..._

Matt,

I'm sorry. It seems like I say that a lot. I shouldn't be telling you this over a letter, but it's not safe for me to say it in person or over the phone. Hopefully, none of my mentors know braille if they do somehow find you and our son. He was born earlier this week, on the tenth. I won't tell you where because it wasn't the safest place to be, but he was born here in Hell's Kitchen. I couldn't risk going to a hospital, my mentors would have found out if I did. His name is Peter, by the way. Peter Jonathan Murdock. I originally was going to name him Ivan, after the man who raised me until he gave me to the Red Room. It would to oblivious, though. Peter, on the other hand, is close enough that it still honors him. I remember you telling me about your father and I figured that by naming our son after him would honor him as well.

My name's not Natalie Rushman. You probably already know that though. You always seem to be able to read between the lines, don't you? I won't tell you my real name, it's not safe. I should have never continued on seeing you after I ran into you all those months ago. I could have put you in danger had my mentors found out, especially since you distracted me from my assignment. I won't give you the details. I doubt I will ever see you again.

I care very deeply about you,

Nat

* * *

_June 2010_

The apartment was quiet. It was different from the last one Matt Murdock had been in. Then again, it had been almost nine years since Natalia Romanova, now known as Natasha Romanoff, and previously Natalie Rushman on several occasions had been in Hell's Kitchen.

Tomorrow, she would leave again. She would not go back to the Red Room, no, she hasn't been a spy for them in years. Not since Barton offered her a way out and a way into S.H.I.E.L.D.

She had been assigned to watch Tony Stark for Nick Fury's Avengers Initiative, which he unsurprisingly failed; and now, she would be leaving for her next assignment. She had no desire to hang around Stark anytime soon, she had more important things to do, though it could hold off for another night.

The apartment was dark, both bedroom doors were closed. Natasha knew instantly which one was her son's, she doubts Matt liked decorating his door with childish _Star Wars _drawings and what appeared to be a lego that had been super-glued above the doorknob.

She gently opened to door. A Darth Vader nightlight was plugged into the wall, and toys were scattered near the red container that served as a toy box, clearly not used as often as it should.

The _Star Wars _themed bed was up against the wall adjacent to the door, under a window that was covered in stickers. Above the bed was a little shelf, where a few books, Lego figures and, to Natasha's chagrin, a toy Iron Man mask and repulser gauntlets.

On the bed was a young boy with unruly brown hair. His face was peaceful, blissfully unaware of the woman standing at his door. Natasha wondered if he was dreaming about _Star Wars _or even Iron Man.

"Long night?" Natasha heard. Surprisingly, she didn't react, or in her case attack. After taking the time to look at her son one more time, she turned and saw Matt Murdock in a pair of dark plaid pajama pants. There were dark bruises under his eyes, indicating that he still had issues sleeping. "I thought you said we would never meet each other again?"

Natasha frowned as she took in her former lover's face. He didn't appear angry about her sudden appearance, but then again it was always hard to read the blind man.

"I thought so too," she said in a steady tone. "I'm only in New York for another night."

"Then back to the Red Room?"

She grimaced at his tone, though she deserved it.

"No. Not anymore."

She watched as his head cocked to the side, before letting it fall back into its normal position.

"Where then?"

Culver University, Natasha wanted to say. "Somewhere that doesn't concern you," she answered.

Matt doesn't say anything, he just looks in her direction with his unresponsive eyes.

His lips twitch and he nods towards their son's door, "please, close that. I don't want him to wake up just yet."

Natasha agreed silently, and she closed the door. The boy didn't move an inch, he just continued on with his dreams. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Matt seemed to realize this, and he sat down next to her.

"You can stay," Natasha heard, causing her to look at the brown-haired man. "Peter should know his mother."

Natasha shook her head, "no, he shouldn't."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I couldn't help myself," the redhead admitted as she looked away. "He doesn't deserve to have...someone like me as his mother."

"Shouldn't he be the one to judge that?"

Natasha sighed, "you don't know what I've done. If you did, you would never allow him around me."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes."

"Then you and I don't know each other as well as we had before."

"You didn't know me then," Natasha protested. "The girl you knew was Natalie Rushman, not" she paused, "not me. You don't know me."

"Then tell me who you are," Matt said, his head was up, and looking in her direction. "Tell me who you are, and I'll do the same."

Natasha frowned as Matt held out his hand.

"Nat-Natasha Romanoff," she said after eyeing the man in front of her for a few moments.

A slight smirk appeared on Matt's face as Natasha took his hand and shook it.

"Matt Murdock," he introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Natasha."

"You too."

* * *

Peter woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee.

Rolling out of bed, the soon-to-be nine-year-old landed on his feet before almost falling because of the Lego he nearly stepped on. He probably should clean his room, before his dad came in and stepped on one.

He could do it later though, the boy brushed off as he walked towards his bedroom door. His _Star Wars _pajamas were wrinkled, but he never had much care for that. As long as he didn't get it stained with anything, it was in perfect condition for Peter Murdock.

A red-haired lady was at the stove with his dad, cooking breakfast.

"-I don't see how this is healthy, Matthew," the redhead said to Peter's dad, who smirked as he poured coffee into the mug Peter had painted in art class. It had been a Father's Day present when he was in Kindergarten. Matt remembered how the art teacher had reacted to the unusual painting and how Matt _couldn't _see it.

"It's not supposed to be healthy, Nat," Peter's dad said to the woman, who rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"Yes," Nat said as she flipped the pancake in the pan. It was a little burnt, not that the woman seemed to notice. "Well, the kid should be learning good eating habits early."

"Fine, he'll eat healthy before ten in the morning," Matt said as he smirked.

"Do I get a say in that?" Peter asked as he entered the kitchen area.

His father and the redhead looked in his direction.

"Morning, Pete," his dad said as the boy sat down at the table.

"Morning Dad," the eight-year-old said, grinning before he looked at Nat and shyly waved. "Hi."

Nat quickly pulled a smile on her suddenly pale face as she waved back at Peter with her free hand. "Hi, Peter. I'm Natasha, a friend of your dad's."

"Are you from my Dad's job?" Peter asked, looking at the woman.

"Sort of," Natasha lied. "Your dad and I ran into each other the other day. I got lost trying to get to Queens and somehow ended up outside his work."

"Did you go to the Stark Expo?" Peter asked, his voice rising with excitement.

Nodding, Natasha quickly came up with a child-safe answer, "my boss and I were there for an exhibition she was running."

Natasha watched as the boy's face brightened up in amazement.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yep." Natasha looked over at Matt, who was hiding his grin behind his coffee mug.

"I went to the Stark Expo with my Uncle Foggy," the boy revealed, grinning as though it was the coolest thing he's ever said. "And I got to meet _Iron Man!"_

Natasha nearly dropped the metal spatula in her right hand. "Oh, really?"

Peter nodded wildly, "yeah! It was when the bad robots were flying around, I had on my Iron Man mask and one of the bad robots flew in front of me!" The boy's hands were moving around so rapidly that Natasha could barely see them. "Then Iron Man, he came next to me and shot at the bad robot! He looked at me and said 'good job, kid.' How cool is that?"

_"Very cool," _Natasha said after her voice returned. Just her luck, her son was an Iron Man fan.

* * *

_"Uncle Foggy?"_

Matt smirked as he leaned back into the park bench he and Natasha were sitting in. Peter was nearby, swinging on the park's swing set that desperately needed repairs.

"He was my roommate during college," Matt explained. "We've been thinking about opening up a law firm together."

"Murdock and Nelson?"

"Nelson and Murdock, actually," Matt corrected. He frowned as he tapped his thumb up against his cane, "do you plan on coming back?"

"I don't know," Natasha admitted as she looked over at Peter. The boy was going to high for her liking but smiled when she saw the look on his face. "I hope so."

Matt nodded, "I hope so too. Peter, he deserves to know you."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you deserve the chance to know Natasha Romanoff?"

Matt's lips twitched upward, "if she lets me."

Natasha nodded before leaning back into the bench. "Even if it's another nine years before you see me again?"

"Even then," Matt answered. "Though hopefully not with another surprise. Last time I got one from you, I didn't get a good sleep for at least four years; and don't even get me started on college."

Natasha smirked, "you've never been able to sleep properly. You're a strange individual, Mr. Murdock."

Matt smirked, "and the same to you, Miss. Romanoff."

Natasha looked over at Peter as the boy all but flung himself off of the swing. He landed on his knees but had the widest grin on his face that she had ever seen.

"And our son is even stranger."

Matt snorted, "there's no debate on that one."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	3. Superheroes

Widow and the Devil

So, I don't own _The Avengers _or _Daredevil_...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored, and/or reviewed. I also apologize for the long wait.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Don't you deserve the chance to know Natasha Romanoff?"_

_Matt's lips twitched upward, "if she lets me."_

_Natasha nodded before leaning back into the bench. "Even if it's another nine years before you see me again?"_

_"Even then," Matt answered. "Though hopefully not with another surprise. Last time I got one from you, I didn't get a good sleep for at least four years; and don't even get me started on college."_

_Natasha smirked, "you've never been able to sleep properly. You're a strange individual, Mr. Murdock."_

_Matt smirked, "and the same to you, Miss. Romanoff."_

_Natasha looked over at Peter as the boy all but flung himself off of the swing. He landed on his knees but had the widest grin on his face that she had ever seen._

_"And our son is even stranger."_

_Matt snorted, "there's no debate on that one."_

* * *

_May 4th, 2012_

Matt never knew why his son always insisted on having his sandwiches smashed flat. The boy has no problem with eating the same sandwich every day for lunch, but only if it's flat as paper.

"This has to be a complete waste of bread, Peter," Matt joked as he helped the almost 11-year-old prepare his lunch. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich (hold the jelly) on wheat bread with a little red bag of Cheez-It's, a banana and a Hi-C orange juice box. The boy would eat it every day without any complaints. It sometimes drove Matt mad, wondering how the kid could stick to the same food every day. Every time the two Murdock's went to get their weekly groceries, Matt would always sneak a few Lunchables into the cart. This would always backfire, of course, when he discovered that his son would eat the packaged nachos as a snack before dinner.

"It tastes better," Peter told his father as he packed a banana into his Iron Man-themed lunchbox.

Matt smirked as he grabbed the smashed sandwich and all but shoved it into the plastic sandwich bag that had the pain in the ass double zipper thing at the top. He threw it in the boy's direction, knowing that his son would catch it.

"Ha! I got it!"

Matt rolled his eyes before screwing the peanut-butter jar shut and placing it on the second shelf that was next to the fridge. He could hear the morning news play three doors away from his, frowning as the words hit his enhanced ears.

"Turn on the news, Pete," the blind man ordered his son.

He heard the scuff of his son's shoes as he walked towards the old television set that once was Foggy's. The man had said that Peter needed some way to watch his beloved _Star Wars _movies, was Murdock's former roommate and current law partner excuse when he gave them the TV. Peter was, of course, excited about the prospect of finally having a TV in the house. Matt, on the other hand, was less than pleased at the thought of his son's brain turning into mush because of watching too much cartoons. Though, he would never admit that he found some of the programs quite hilarious. Just as long as Peter didn't build a roller coaster on the roof like in that one episode of _Phineas and Ferb, _Matt didn't mind the TV or outlandish cartoons.

"Whoa," Matt heard his son say as the boy turned on the news. The reporters were talking about an incident in Germany, which only stopped thanks to the likes of–

_"Dad, Iron Man and Captain America are on the TV!"_

Superheroes.

* * *

Peter watched as his father's face darkened and before he could even blink, he was in his dad's arms and diving headfirst out of the large glass window towards the fire escape that was attached to the window on the building next to theirs. He closed his eyes, thinking that they were going to die because it was impossible to jump out of a window that was nine stories up from the concrete ground.

Peter wrapped his arms around his father's neck without even thinking if it was a good idea or not as his dad managed to grab ahold of the metal railing on the fire escape. Peter could feel his heart slamming up against his chest, and his hold on his father tightened as the older man let go of the railing and let them both fall until he was holding on to another railing one story below.

"You're doing good, Pete," Peter heard his father say. "Keep holding on to me, buddy. Can you do that?"

Too afraid to speak, Peter nodded as he hid his face in his father's shoulders. He flinched when he heard a loud crash come from up above them, but he didn't let go as he and his dad dropped down another level, and another, and another one until they were on the ground.

Still, Peter didn't let go of his father as loud bangs started to beat against his ears, and his father, who violently winced when the bangs started, kept his right arm firmly around him as he started to run. To where Peter didn't know. He knew that his father was different, even with his blindness he was different because Peter knew that his dad shouldn't be able to tell when he didn't pick up his room or lied about how he got a black eye from Flash and his dumb friends or that he even had a black eye in the first place.

Still, Peter knew that it was strange for his dad to be able to jump from one building to another and fall from it without losing his grip on the railing from the fireplace.

When Peter finally opened his eyes after he carefully lifted his head away from his father's shoulder, he saw a group of men in strange-looking uniforms. They were like the ones he saw on cop shows on the TV, they were like military uniforms but were darker and had a bird logo on their shoulders.

Not the man leading them, though. His uniform didn't have sleeves, and he had a set of bow and arrows on him, while the rest of the men had large guns. Peter supposed it didn't matter on what kind of weapon any of them had, though, they all were pointing them at Peter and his dad.

Peter felt as his father's body jerked suddenly, and Peter looked down and saw the heavy-looking arrow that was lodged in his father's left arm.

"Dad?" Peter muttered as his father grunted in pain.

"It's okay, Peter," Peter's dad said, though his words were strained.

Peter didn't believe his father, at least not until more bangs went off and the men chasing after them started to drop before his eyes. He also saw that the man with the bow and arrows left when the men around him started to fall.

When Peter's dad finally stopped, Peter winced as his father dropped to his knees. He never let go of Peter, but his grip wasn't as strong as it had been earlier.

Hesitantly, Peter turned his head as he heard footsteps. They were slow footsteps, but fast as well. He watched as the nearly bald man in an expensive-looking suit made his way towards Peter and his dad. Behind the man were a bunch of SUV's, and people with guns of their own, though they weren't aiming at Peter or his dad, but the men behind them.

"Matthew Murdock?" The man asked Peter's dad. He sounded firm and tense, but hesitant as well.

"In the flesh," Peter's dad said coldly.

The man looked away when he realized that Peter's dad wasn't looking at him directly. His eyes momentarily landed on Peter, and he looked away when the boy didn't.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson, I'm from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

* * *

Natasha watched from the monitor's in Stark and Banner's lab as Matt and Peter Murdock were brought in by Coulson. For a moment, she was relieved.

"So, that's the men your partner-in-crime attacked? Well, man and a half would be more correct given that the smaller one doesn't even look like he's hit puberty yet." Natasha heard.

She glared at Tony Stark as the man carelessly ate his package of blueberries.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Natasha questioned, to which Stark shrugged as he nodded towards Banner and the Scepter, which the nervous-looking man was examining.

"Dr. Banner has it under control, don't you Banner?"

"Huh?" Natasha heard the other man say as he looked up from the Scepter.

"Nothing, Agent Romanoff here has a double life I'm trying to uncover," Stark said as he showed Banner the monitor with Matt and Peter before he started his own investigation with the help of S.H.E.L.D.'s database. "So, tell us, what's so important about–a lawyer from Hell's Kitchen and his 10-year-old son?"

When Natasha didn't say anything, Stark only smirked as he continued to type away until he found something that made Natasha tense up.

There were photos of Natasha with Matt and Peter from about a year ago when she had visited them in their apartment. Only, there shouldn't be photos of her eating pancakes with the Murdock's in their apartment, or of their day out in the park.

"You know, I never pictured you as a soccer mom," Stark said as he glanced at the photo of Natasha, Matt, and Peter as they were leaving the park. The camera caught both Natasha and Matt when they were smiling, as though they were comfortable around one another despite the nine years apart between their last interaction with one another.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

5jmenmtnv93h: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.


End file.
